


instant noodles

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [2]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: ... this is so weird, Boys In Love, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, ODK, You Have Been Warned, and i will have to explain to them why i did this, faceclaim for serg btw is coco martin, i will not be able to look them in the eye, in really awkward places, law students, oh my god we are so far gone and so screwed, we are so far gone, we have tags on ao3 for our pairings, when i die i will see these ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel was rubbish at keeping his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	instant noodles

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in the same au as "ang gabi'y payapa"

Manuel figured, if he was going to go big _and_ go home, he might as well do it with the same finesse and style as he does everything else.

Meaning: A candle lit dinner. Beautiful music. Roses and daisies and tulips and, quite possibly, a cameo from every seashell and sand dollar Sergio had ever sent to him over their time apart.

It was going to be perfect.

Except for one tiny problem.

Manuel was _rubbish_  at keeping his mouth shut. 

Even more so, in fact, when within ten meters of the object of his affections.

“I really don’t know.” Sergio fussed, standing in front of their grocery cart, frowning at the two cups of instant yakisoba he held in each hand. “I mean... We have four of these still sitting around at the dorm rec room, you know? And nobody else likes them, anyway. I’m the only one who eats it and not every other day, even! Maybe--”

Manuel leaned on the handle of their grocery cart, pressed a cheek into his right palm, watched as Sergio’s rectangular glasses slipped more and more down his nose, watched as Sergio babbled, the crease on his forehead growing ever deeper, watched as Sergio’s eyes began lighting up at the prospect of eating an actual home-cooked meal for dinner--

“-- And really, Manoy, we should stop letting ourselves go, you know? We’re barely eating right and we never sleep-- You know what? Forget it. No more instant noodles. From now on, we’ll live on Skyflakes and Fita.”

Happy with his decision, Sergio grinned and replaced both yakisoba cups back on the shelf-- then took them out, switched them around, put them back again, and shrunk his grin to a small, awkward smile. 

“I put it in the wrong row.” he explained, giggling at himself.

And, to be quite honest, Manuel knew he was screwed from the start. So what came out of his mouth the second he opened it wasn’t really that much of a surprise.

“I love you.”

But he still kinda hated himself for it.

Sergio blinked, eyes wide behind the black frames of his glasses as their gazes met and held over the space of the grocery cart. Manuel was still leaning on it, cheek in palm, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, but his heart was doing weird flips in his chest.

 _Should’ve gone with the plan_. He thought, biting the inside of his cheek. _Should’ve_ seriously _gone with the plan_.

Sergio swallowed thickly. “Y-You mean as a--”

“As somebody who’s been in love with you since we were kids? Yeah.” Manuel replied, finally sitting up straight and letting his nerves take over. “I love you. Not as a best friend or a brother-- I _love you_ , love you, ok?” Now, it was his turn to gulp. “I... I always have.”

Sergio stared and Manuel willed himself to stare back. They stayed that way for a little while, and just as Manuel started to entertain thoughts of crying into a tub of ice cream and moving away to some obscure part of New York just to forget this increasingly bone crushing weight on his chest, Sergio snatched him by the collar.

And kissed him.

“ _Buang_.” Sergio breathed against the corner of his mouth, grinning that dopey grin that sent butterflies dancing about in Manuel’s belly. “I love you, too.”

The angle was weird, since the grocery cart was still pretty much separating them and the sides were digging painfully into their hips and it really wasn’t what he had planned, a love confession in the middle of the instant noodle aisle in the supermarket, but with Serging’s lips on his, Manuel really couldn’t bring himself to complain.

It was perfect.

* * *

[tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/tagged/based-off-real-life-happenings)

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just needed to flush out the pre-school anxiety so... yeah.
> 
> i envisioned it to be more romantic... sorry OTL"


End file.
